Jinsei happi!
by LEEKATTACK
Summary: Get to know what happens In Ritsu's everyday life!Sleepovers,going to the cinema or what ever she's doing with her friends,they'll sure to have a blast,Literally!


_**Jinsei Happi!**_

I don't own Any K-on! Characters ^^ I'd be rich if I did...And I'm not rich,so...Enjoy my new story Guys!I don't know how many chapters this story will get,But it's just a random humor story-thing so I guess it's just going to have random amount of chapters~ xD This story will be my main story and it means I might not post chapters on 'Notice it already,B-BAKA!' as frequently,sorry and I've just realised but when I post chapters,some of the words diasppear and i'm so sorry about that D: Anyway,Enjoy Min'na! :D

I wake up to the noise of birds chirping outside and the sound of car's engines rumbling past our 's the same melody I hear every morning.I get tired of it sometimes but you can't change the world surrounding ...I need some thing to do.I get up and walk towards my desk.I reach out and pick up my Drum sticks and start beating a tune on my Bum tsk Bum bum bum tsk tsk~.I sigh and toss my drumsticks onto my bed.I get bored too easily.I throw myself onto my bed and pick up my cell ,no then my cell rings and...It's a call from Yui's immature humor will cheer me up?I grin,Answer the call and shout into the receiver 'Yo Yui!'  
'Yo Ritchan!I was wondering do you like strawberry sauce flavored chips?'

...Wait whut?Strawberry flavored...chips?  
'Well,I guess it's different and I've never tried it d'you ask Yui?' I ask slightly puzzled.

'Ah ritchan!I'm glad you asked!I've arranged Mio,Tsumugi,you and Azusa to sleep over at my house and I wanted to know what you guys like!' I could practically HEAR Yui grinning through the phone.I she seriously want us to try strawberry sauce flavored Chips?Who does she think we are?  
I flip over so i'm laying on my back.  
'Oh...So do you Like strawberry sauce flavored chips yui-chan?'  
'YEP!'  
Wait?!She's actually tried it before?!I stuff my head under one of my pillows and pause and then say...

'Y-yui?'

'Hai?'

'Why would you try...stuff like that?' I groan.  
'Because it's food and food is tasty!Oh right sorry Ritchan,Ui's calling like I've been on the phone for longer than I 's been nagging that the phone bill is getting bigger every year!Sayonara Ritchan!I'll see you...tomorrow I guess.' Yui laughs maniacally once more and puts the phone down.  
Imagine having a little sister as protective as Ui...But Yui enjoys her company so I guess it's fine.  
I slowly get up and head downstairs.I hear mumbling noises in the living room.I open the door and see Yui, and Azusa sitting by the fire chatting !But...But...Yui was on the phone with me a moment ago...She's telepathic!I ...Maybe all of my friends are telepathic?!Eh,NO.  
'Yo Ritchan!'  
Yui finally noticed my presence and waved to me.I stride over to one of the couches and sit down just to realise I nearly sat on Mugi's head.

'Mugi?!What are you doing sleeping on my couch?!'  
Mugi murmered something about being tired and she had no sleep last night.I dunno...I didn't really catch the last she went back to sleeping...  
'So what're you guys doing here so early in the morning?' I decided to ask the gang (Minus Mugi,As she's sleeping.)  
'We're sleeping over at your house tonight you silly carrot!' Giggled Yui.

I ,Sleeping over at MY house?And Wait!Did she call me a carrot?!  
'B-but I thought you said we were sleeping over at your house Yui-chan?'  
'Yeah...About that,My parents said No and plus Ui is having some friends over aswell...So I couldn't,sorry Ritchan!'  
'Baka Yui!Not telling Ritsu sooner!' Mio threw a pillow at yui but it missed Mio,She couldn't throw anything even if her life depended on it.  
Azusa decided to speak up after that.

'Oh Yui-senpai?You didn't tell Ritsu...?'  
'what?Oh no...Hehe~ Oh well!Let's get this party started!'  
'Yui!' Mio groaned  
'What?''

Yui spun around to look at Mio.  
'Baka!It's not even afternoon ,yet you drag us over to Ritsu's house and demand that we're staying here then you unexcpectedly Say that we're having a party?Yui...What kind of life do you have?!'  
'Eeeeh Mio-chan!'  
Yui attached herself onto Mio and started bragging about that Mio has no fun in her life,and to be honest I don't actually that's true,Mio's very fun and she has a nice sense of humour,I Just guess Yui doesn't see that in her.  
'Eeehh,sorry Ritsu,But can we really sleep over here?please?'  
Yui's eyes actually filled up with tears and her eyes looked so sparkly...  
'Oh..ok then' I grinned and laughed.  
'I knew you'd agree Ritsu-senpai!' Smiled Azusa.  
'Oh everyone agrees to anything when they see my eyes Azunyan!' Laughed Yui.  
Oh god save me! I wanted to scream in my head but I smile at Mugi who just woke up instead.I sit next to Mio and asked,'Hehe,So Mio did you agree with strawberry sauce flavored chips?'  
Mio looked surprised and replied 'She asked you too?I have no idea how it would taste like but Yui said it would taste wonderful...' Mio paused for a while and carried on 'but Yui's sense of taste is a bit child like,don't you think?'  
'Hai,I agree with you Mio-senpai!' Azusa grinned at Mio and Mio patted her head.  
Yui suddenly gasped loudly.  
'I forgot to bring a game with me to play at the sleepover!'  
'There,There Yui-chan,Why don't we make our game for the night?'  
Tsumugi sat up and said.. 'Why don't we make our own game of truth or dare!'  
Truth or dare?I like the sound of that I though to Mio didn't look quite sure with the idea.  
'T-truth or D-d-d-d-d...' Mio fell to the ground and curled up.  
Mio is not the kind of girl that likes dares and scary things if you've noticed.I stood up and shouted 'Ok!We're going to play truth or dare tonight!So get ready!'  
My evile smile widened and then I added 'and I have some great dares for you Mio!'  
Mio screamed and threw more pillows at me before hiding behind one of the sofas.  
Mugi stood up and knealt next to Mio and hugged her 'Now,now mio...It's only Ritsu and you're supposed to know how Ritsu is...' she wispered softly in Mio's ear.  
Something about Mugi's nice and lovey-dovey personality makes me shudder it can't be helped I suppose...  
I grin and say out loud,'Alright guys lets make a pillow fort for tonight!' I laugh and grab the pillows that Mio threw at me.

Authors Note:  
Ohai!I hope you guys will enjoy this story,I certainly enjoyed writing it! :D  
Should I continue...Or should I not? ;D

Reviews are accepted~! ^^

Oh an by the way,Jinsei Happi! = Happy life!

~LEEKATTACK

Attack of miku's Leeks :O


End file.
